Night Shade
by AmetheystRose
Summary: Ten years have passed since Pitch's defeat. The Guardians hunt down rogue Nightmares and visit children, but one day Jack encounters an alluring stranger. Who is she? What does she want with Jack? And more importantly, who does she work for?
1. Chapter 1

Night Shade

** A/N: This fic was inspired by the fact that no one seems to think that Jack Frost would fall for someone who isn't dark, who loves kids, and who is completely against Pitch and loves the Guardians, or is mortal. I don't think so. I mean, seriously, Jack isn't so nice. He's a **_**boy**_**. Boys like fire, and so this is what came up. Enjoy. By the way, I only own the plot and the OC. –AmetheystRose**

Chapter One

It was December in Burgess, and Jamie shivered. He had kept the window open in the hopes of seeing Jack, but it seemed like his chilly friend wasn't coming. Sighing, he turned back to his Calculus homework.

Ten years had passed since Pitch was defeated, and although sometimes Jack had to help round up rogue Nightmares, he still managed to make time for Jamie. Perhaps today Jack needed to deal with Nightmares again.

"Jamie!" His thirteen-year-old sister yelled from downstairs. "Time for dinner!"

"Coming!" Jamie hollered back, and reluctantly closed the window and shut off his desk lamp. Just as he exited the room, however, he heard frost crackling across the window. Swiveling around, Jamie let out a cry of delight when he saw Jack sitting on the windowsill. "Jack!" He exclaimed.

Jack grinned. "Jamie! Nice to see that you guys still believe in me."

"Why wouldn't we?" Jamie grinned back. Jack always greeted him like this, ever since he passed age twelve, which was usually when kids began to stop believing in the Guardians. Jamie and Sophie, though, would never forget them.

Jack shrugged. "Just asking."

"Jamie!" His mom called, impatience lacing her voice. Jamie winced a little.

Jack noticed Jamie's torn expression and said lightly: "Go on, I'll come back after dinner." Jamie gave him a relieved smile and bounded off.

Jack took off and the wind carried him to the frozen lake, and Jack used his staff to create beautiful patterns across the ice, including images of the other four Guardians. He smiled as he drew a grumpy face on Bunny and mischievously gave him a mustache. Just as he was about to take off for Jamie's house again, he heard a soft whoosh, like the time Bunny had kidnapped him to the North Pole. Instantly on alert, Jack held his staff in a threatening stance, turning in a slow circle. There it was again! It seemed to be headed into a small forest off to the side of the lake. Jack bounded after it, and shot ice at it as he realized that it was another Nightmare. However, this time the Nightmare didn't freeze. Ice coated it, but the black horse-like beast was still mobile, just slower. Jack took aim again when another Nightmare crashed into him. Groaning, Jack picked up his staff and fired two cold bursts at the second Nightmare, which froze it successfully. He looked for the first one, but during the distraction it had escaped.

Moaning in frustration, Jack mussed up his hair and tried to spot the Nightmare in the sky, but it had already disappeared. Jack flinched as he thought about what Bunny would say about him being too careless, and decided to keep the encounter to himself.

As the white-haired Guardian flew off, the shadows around the lake seemed to darken slightly. Topaz eyes peered out, and Pitch let out a dark chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Night Shade

** Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the OC.**

Chapter Two

Jack flew at his fastest speed towards the North Pole, after seeing the Auroras blanket the sky. He wondered at what North could have to say; as far as Jack knew, no other Guardians had been in Burgess when the attack happened.

Landing lightly in the snow outside the doors of North's abode, Jack pushed open the large double doors. He was surprised to see only North there, barking orders to his yetis. "North?" Jack questioned.

The jolly Russian turned in shock. "Jack! What are you doing here?"

Jack was very confused. "I saw the Auroras in the sky! Didn't you send for us?"

"Oi, mate, why'd you call a meeting?" A deep, Australian voice penetrated North's thoughts. The Easter Bunny was brushing snow off from his gray fur, looking extremely irritated. "Didn't we just deal with a Nightmare this afternoon?" Hence, the reason why Jack was late for Jamie.

North turned to the pooka. "I didn't call meeting." Bunny cocked an eyebrow.

"Then-"

"North! What happened?" A breathless female interrupted. Tooth hovered behind Jack and Bunny, worry etched on her brow.

"I didn't-" North was interrupted again by the golden Sandman, a question mark rising above Sandy's head.

"I DIDN'T CALL MEETING!" North roared, slightly mad at all the interruptions. The other four Guardians stared at him, puzzled, and then broke into worried exclamations.

"You all saw Auroras?" The usually jolly Russian asked, and all four nodded.

As they discussed this odd turn of events, Sandy realized that the moon was shining brighter than usual, meaning that Manny wanted to talk to them. Pointing at the moon, Sandy frowned as he noticed that no one was paying any attention, just like last time they had gathered. Waving his arms like a lunatic didn't work. Beckoning an elf over, Sandy shook the poor creature angrily, successfully catching the other Guardians' attention. Pointing again at the moon, he turned their attention to Manny.

North looked confused. "Manny, did you send out Auroras?" The moon glowed brighter in response. "Why?"

A beam of bright moonlight shone down, and cast a silhouette of a dark man with a long nose. Pitch Black, the King of Nightmares. "Pitch is back!" Bunny exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Why won't he stay defeated?"

"What do we do, old friend?" North held his breath in anticipation as the floor opened up, the large moon crystal rising on a pedestal. "Another Guardian?" Tooth wondered.

Jack looked on in amazement. He had never seen this happen before.

An image appeared slowly in the moon crystal, and all waited with bated breath. As the crystal cleared, the Guardians stared at it, stunned. Tooth was the first to respond. "Nyx Shade?" She shrieked. Jack was puzzled again.

"Who's Nyx Shade?" He asked them. Bunny winced. Tooth would not describe her nicely.

"Nyx Shade is the foulest girl EVER to walk the earth! She ALWAYS messes with my fairies, and makes me confused! Not to mention, she is Pitch's niece!" Tooth ranted.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Pitch has a NIECE!" Jack exclaimed. He always thought that spirits didn't have families. North nodded.

"Surrogate niece. She is the adopted daughter of Morrigan, Pitch's surrogate sister and longtime ally. Why would Manny pick her?" In retaliation, it seemed, half of the crystal image darkened to a smoky black.

"She could go either way?" Jack guessed. Sandy nodded, and nudged North.

"Jack, we decided that you should be the-"

"No!" Tooth yelled. "Nyx Shade is no Guardian! Why are you even considering her?"

North sighed. "She was chosen by Manny." They continued to argue, and Jack moved closer to the rendition.

Nyx Shade had a sharp, exotic face, and her eyes were hidden under a dark hood. Her lips were curved into a wicked smile that took Jack's breath away, and it seemed like she was offering him one of the clusters of berries in her right hand. A knife nestled in her right, and the end was glaringly pointy. She wore flowing light robes that Jack guessed were dark. All in all, she was beautiful.

Jack hadn't had a lot of females in his life, save for Tooth, his sister, mother, Sophie, Cupcake and Pippa. They were all like his sisters, or mother figures. He hadn't even considered having feelings for any of them, but now here was a pretty teenager he could be friends with, maybe even have a relationship. "I'll get her," He announced suddenly.

Tooth and North abruptly ceased arguing. "Are you sure, Jack?" Tooth worried. "Shade is a night spirit, and she is Pitch's _niece_. She doesn't care for kids!"

Jack didn't care. "Hey, if Manny chose her, she should be alright. Right?"

The Guardians didn't answer, so he took off to go find Nyx.

Somewhere in Ireland, two shadows conferred.

_He took the bait, _one said to the other.

_They all did, _the other hissed.

_Now what?_

_ Now, we wait. Do your duty, my child. Bring him over._

_ Yes, Uncle._


	3. Chapter 3

Night Shade

** Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the OC. I have never been to Ireland, so please excuse me if my description is lousy or completely untrue.**

Chapter Three

Jack landed in Burgess. Before he sought out Nyx Shade, he had to check on Jamie, to see if he was safe. It was now midnight, and he let out a sigh of relief as he saw that the teen was sleeping soundly, golden sand shining above his head. Jack smiled, but locked the window with ice as a safety precaution. He did the same for Sophie.

As soon as he reached the lake where he was 'born', he took out the delicate snow globe North had given him, and whispered, "Ireland." Green hills appeared in the globe, and Jack smashed it on the thick ice. A swirling portal opened up, and he dived into it.

The first thing he saw was darkness. Jack soon discovered that this was due to the fact that he had face-planted into the lush, green grass. He quickly righted himself, his face turning beet-red. Noticing that he was alone, Jack soon felt the embarrassment vanish.

A beautiful grove of tall trees stood in the distance, and Jack called a light breeze to carry him there. Nyx Shade was a night spirit, and judging by her name, he guessed that she would like the cool shade. The sun was nearly going down anyway.

The trees were even more intimidating up close, and they cast long shadows as the sun's rays shot past them. What Jack didn't realize was that out of the dark shadows, a young woman crouched, watching him with jet black eyes.

A rustle sounded behind him, and Jack spun, staff at the ready. He relaxed when he saw that it was only a rabbit, and smirked as he recalled the small Easter Bunny. Bunny was still teased for that.

Jack carelessly let his guard down, and was therefore unprepared when a long, shadowy rope unfurled from a branch on the tall trees, and yanked him up by the ankle. "Whoa!" Jack experienced the horrid feeling of having all the blood rush into his head at once. He watched (upside down) as a dark, slender figure flew gracefully across the sky, and noticed that wherever it went, darkness followed. Stars suddenly came to life, blinking down gently at him. When the sky was completely covered, the spirit touched down lightly on the forest floor, making no noise as it did so.

"State your name and business." A raspy voice floated out of the hood. Jack gulped.

"Jack Frost, here to take you to the North Pole." He said as clearly as he could.

A huff came from the spirit in front of him. The shadow rope dissipated, and he landed unceremoniously on his head. Groaning, the immortal boy stood up, collecting his staff. The spirit had a hood on, and dark purple robes were draped over a black dress. She held a black dagger in her hand, just like in the moon crystal. A pale hand reached up to lift the hood away from her face, and Jack almost gasped.

Standing in front of him had to be the most beautiful woman ever to have lived. Full lips, exotic features, stunning black eyes, flowing black hair- Nyx Shade was perfect. Jack shook himself from his thoughts.

"Hi." He said awkwardly. "I'm Jack Frost."

"Nyx Shade, at your service." Nyx replied, an easy smile on her face. Her voice was now smooth and light. She gave a small curtsy. "Am I under arrest?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"N-no," Jack stuttered. "MiM chose you as a Guardian."

Surprise flitted through her dark eyes before she composed herself. "A Guardian? Really? Pull the other one, its got bells on it." She said flatly.

"I swear, it's not a joke! Come with me to the Pole, North can explain it better." Jack said quickly. Nyx appeared to hesitate slightly.

"Fine. But we are not going by-"

A portal opened, and Jack pushed her lightly through it.

"-snow globe."


	4. Chapter 4

Night Shade

** Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the OC. Thanks to Italy's Tomato for favoriting and Theophilus Seven for following! This chapter is for you! BTW, Mother Nature's near death is not canon. I made it up.**

Chapter Four

Nyx landed hard on the polished floor of North's abode. Wincing, she pushed herself off the floor, ignoring Jack's outstretched hand. Brushing herself off, she stalked over to where the moon shone, and tilted her head curiously at Manny. Like Jack, she walked barefooted, and glided soundlessly across the room. The other four Guardians watched her with apprehension clear on their faces, except for Tooth, who held an expression of pure annoyance, much like Bunny had a decade ago.

"Jack said something about you, Manny. So? What am I here for?" Nyx asked the moon, cocking an eyebrow, hands on her hips.

The moon shone on the large 'G' that sat in the center of the room, on the floor. Nyx frowned at it, hiding a tiny smirk. "And if I refuse?"

North watched, astonished. The girl was conversing with Manny more than they had ever seen a non-Guardian do. There must be something special in her, he reasoned.

Tooth was trying to calm down her irritated and worried fairies, but it was futile seeing how the fairy queen herself was angry. Here was an amazing opportunity for the girl, and she was turning it down! She ignored the little voice that said that jack had done the same.

Bunny just hoped that the girl wouldn't be another Jack, but things were not looking up for the poor Aussie.

Sandy was very confused. He sensed that something was wrong, but the golden man just couldn't put his finger on it. He resolved to watch Nyx Shade closely.

Jack was bored out of his mind. He trailed his slender fingers across a section of the floor, and was delighted when the frost came out perfect, not a little bit out of place. He thought up many more snowflake designs, even though no one would look at them too closely. It was entertainment for him, and it puzzled scientists, which was a bonus.

Nyx slammed down her dagger on the windowsill. "I don't want to be a damn Guardian!" She yelled.

Tooth immediately covered her fairies' ears. "Language, Shade!" She barked.

Nyx turned around, an expression of mischievous delight on her pretty face. "Toothiana! Don't frown at me; it does nothing for your wrinkles."

Tooth self-consciously touched her face before seeing the smirk on the younger female's face. "Hush up, you poodle."

"Is that all you can-"

Jack hushed them both. "Tooth, Nyx, please don't argue."

"Are you trying to tell me what to do, young man?" Nyx thundered, her eyes stormy. Jack backed up quickly, an insolent smile on his face.

"Just trying to move things along here, we're getting nowhere."

"Jack is right." North burst out. "Nyx Shade, do you except the Guardianship?" A long pause followed his question.

"No." Nyx said eventually. "I don't want to be restricted. Besides, I might die. Seeing as not many people can see me, or believe in me, you know."

Her words struck something in Jack. "Wait, what do you mean you might die?"

Nyx glanced at him, aghast. "Without believers, Guardians are weakened. If a spirit without believers accepts Guardianship, there is a chance of death. Why, it's already happened once, 400 years ago I believe?"

Jack looked to North for confirmation, and was shocked to see the jolly Russian hang his head low. "Yes, it is true. But only because we acted without Manny's consent."

"Who was it?" The frost spirit wondered. When North would not answer, Nyx did.

"Mother Nature."

"She's not dead," Bunny hurriedly said after seeing Jack's horrified expression. "Rose is just very, very weak. That's why the Earth is in such a poor condition now."

"You could've been like that, too." Nyx said to Jack. He looked down, and was thinking secretly that he was very glad he turned it down at first.

"Manny wouldn't have let Jack become weak," Tooth objected.

Nyx snorted derisively. "The Man in the Moon has too much faith in him. He is not infallible, as you know. After all, he was my uncle's longtime ally before you were even born."


	5. Chapter 5

Night Shade

** Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the OC. Kudos to Theophilus Seven for reviewing, I will improve on that!**

Chapter Five

A beat of silence. Then,

"What?!" Jack cried out in shock. He whirled around to face the four Guardians. "Pitch and the Moon were allies?"

Nyx nodded. "The best of friends. Inseparable. They were the first Guardians, if you would believe it."

Jack looked to North for confirmation, and was surprised when the large man nodded solemnly. "Pitch was not corrupt at first. He brought nightmares to those who needed something to warn them. But then Pitch became evil. Manny could not help him, and left. In a few decades, he managed to summon enough power to imbue us with powers, and we defeated him, ending the Dark Ages."

"Man in the Moon never tried to help my uncle!" Nyx spat, venom dripping from her words. "Your precious MiM saw what was happening, and fled to space, abandoning my uncle to-" The raven-haired girl stopped abruptly.

"To what?" Tooth asked suspiciously.

"It is not for me to say." Nyx replied smoothly.

Tooth laughed cynically. "She spouts MiM's secrets and keeps Pitch's! Obviously, this girl is not on our side. Why is she still here? She turned down Guardianship, so let's fight him ourselves! After all, we did it last time!"

"I keep Pitch's secrets because you can use it against him! Plus, I actually respect my uncle. Now shove off, toothpick!"

Tooth let loose an angry scream, and flew into the air, raising her sword. She plunged down, but before any Guardians could stop her, Nyx rose into the air, blocking the thrust with her dagger. Inky black wings unfurled from her back, and they were feathery, a sharp contrast to Tooth's colorful ones. She pushed Tooth back, and deadly black eyes glared into angry purple ones. "You're useless to us," Tooth hissed. "Why don't you leave? All you do is mess things up! Remember last time?"

Nyx let loose a soft breath of air, and Tooth went in for the kill. "He would have lived, if not for your interference."

The other girl screamed, slashed at Tooth, who managed to fly out of the way, and dove out the open window. A banshee-like shriek tore its way out of her lips, and a tear poured down her cheek. She landed roughly on a snowy cliff, but she didn't seem to care. Nyx would not admit just how much the fairy queen's words had hurt, and wiped away the tear angrily.

She heard a noise behind her, ever so subtle, and without even turning, she flung her dagger backwards. A yelp and the absence of the scent of blood told her that she had missed. Sighing, she turned around, and saw Jack Frost.

The boy was an enigma. He seemed to hate Pitch, but he didn't seem to quite worship MiM. Nyx immediately realized that Pitch had not overestimated the Frost spirit. She sensed his power, an icy blue aura pulsing gently above his skin, longing to be used. The boy didn't even need his ridiculous staff to use it. She almost reached out to his aura, wanting to taste the minty coolness. An aura like that would keep her sated for centuries. No, she told herself firmly. For this plan to succeed she would have to resist the temptation. Perhaps she could siphon off some of the Easter Bunny and North's aura?

"Are you alright?" Jack asked hesitantly. She scoffed.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Nyx deliberately let a defensive edge blanket her voice. It would evoke his protective nature, she knew.

He sat down next to her, legs dangling off the cliff. "Tooth went too far." He stated, and Nyx was surprised. Jack Frost would defend her against his friends? "No one should be bullied like that."

"Why aren't you taking your friend's side?" Her voice came out slightly bitter.

Jack sighed. "It's not nice, making people cry." Oh. Right. This was the Guardian of Fun she was talking to. Could she use this to her advantage?

Staring out at the endless sea of white, Nyx scowled. She wanted to spread her darkness, but it was still early in the afternoon at the Pole. It was annoying. "Do you ever want to leave the Guardians?" The question caught Jack off guard.

"Sometimes," He admitted. Nyx was puzzled yet again, but secretly relieved. Her job would be so much easier with this knowledge.

"Why?"

Jack sighed. "I don't really want the responsibilities. I mean, what if I fail to destroy a Nightmare? If something happens to the kids, I'll never forgive myself. Besides, I don't want to always bring snow on time. Snow is meant to be free, not restricted! They even control how much snow and frost I bring!"

Nyx listened quietly to him rant, filing away information. "Maybe you should take a break from all this Guardian stuff," She suggested slyly. "Tell them you need a break, and will return when they need you."

The spirit frowned thoughtfully. "Just a little break can't hurt, right?"

_That's what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

Night Shade

** Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the OC. I have never been to Europe, so if my description is off, feel free to correct me!**

Chapter Six

Jack hopped down from the windowsill, leaving behind a crisp, white note on North's desk. He felt a twinge of guilt for leaving the Guardians at such a crucial time, but he really did need a break. Besides, he was annoyed with Tooth. How could she turn against someone who was now one of them? Then again, Bunny did the same to him when Jack had first been called to defeat Pitch.

Nyx was waiting for him on the cliff, clutching her dagger. "Ready to have some fun, Frost?" She asked with a smirk. Jack scoffed.

"I'm the Guardian of Fun, Emo!" He laughed as she hissed, swinging at him with her dagger. He leapt into the air, and Nyx chased him, gaining speed.

Jack noticed a tree in front of him and tried to slow down, but Nyx plowed into him, both of them falling to the ground. He blushed a fiery red when he realized their position, and scrambled off the girl. She smirked inwardly at his discomfort.

"Come on, Frost. Time to meet the other Night Spirits." Nyx said impatiently. Jack grinned and picked up his staff, both of them taking to the skies again.

"So, tell me about these Night Spirits." Jack said casually, curiosity lacing his voice.

"The Night Spirits are what humans know as Fey, or Faeries. Some are harmless, some are deadly. We are going to meet the Wraiths first. Wraiths were once my sisters, until I was Changed. All Wraiths are female; they never die, so there's a set number of them. They enjoy feeding on handsome young men, and seduce them. One young man can sustain them for a decade. Don't look so repulsed," Nyx chided. "They do what is necessary to survive. Anyway, they live in France sometimes, because apparently there are a lot of handsome boys there." She rolled her eyes. Jack was starting to get worried.

"They wouldn't eat me, right?" Jack asked.

Nyx laughed. "Do you fancy yourself a handsome boy?" She teased, shoving him lightly. He laughed too.

Jack noticed the Eiffel Tower from the corner of his eye, and turned to look at it fully. "Whoa." He said, astonished. The Eiffel Tower was lit up beautifully, the lights a warm, gold shade. It took his breath away.

Nyx pulled Jack away, reluctantly. But they really did have to get moving. She wanted him to see all the other options before the Guardians snatched him back.

The two spirits arrived at a fancy nightclub, and the bouncer waved them in, winking at Nyx, who smiled at him in return. Jack was surprised. "He can see us?"

"Of course. He is a Faery." Nyx replied distractedly, waving at a girl who was standing off to the side of the dance floor. The Nyx-lookalike walked over to them confidently.

"Nyx!" The girl greeted warmly. She had dark green eyes. "I thought you were coming back later this month!"

"There's been a change of plans, Kiera." Nyx and Kiera exchanged significant glances that Jack did not understand.

"Hi." He said to Kiera.

"Who's this, Nyx? A snack, perhaps?" Kiera questioned.

"Kiera, this is Jack. Jack, this is Kiera, eldest of the Wraiths." Nyx introduced.

Kiera licked her lips, and Jack tensed slightly. "He looks delicious, Nyx. But do you dance?" The last part seemed to be directed at Jack, who shrugged.

"Can't say I've tried it before."

Kiera gasped, genuinely shocked. "Where have you been the past century?"

"With _them_." Nyx answered darkly. They shared another glance.

"Well, Jackie boy, you better come with us." Kiera said in a mock-serious voice, dragging him to a cluster of girls in black. Ignoring his protests, Kiera shoved him in the middle of the loose circle. "Girls, this is Jack. He doesn't know how to dance. What would be a good starter song?"

"Perhaps it would be a better idea to introduce everyone first." Nyx said dryly. Kiera pouted, but consented.

A girl with rounder features and striking blue eyes only a shade darker than Jack's introduced herself first. "I'm Leilah."

Two girls, slightly taller than Leilah with panther-green eyes said in unison: "Tzila and Tzili, at your service." The only difference between them was their dress. Tzila had on a blood red dress that fell to her ankles, and Tzili had a short black dress that shimmered in the disco lights.

The next, a lithe teen with hazel eyes and red streaks in her hair introduced herself as Adrienne.

"Lena." Piped up a girl with stunning eyes that seemed to change colors with the lights.

Another set of twins were called Tamanna and Tamas. They had identical dark red eyes, and Tamanna wore dark ribbons in her hair.

Letha was the second eldest, with silvery hair instead of black. Selena had black hair streaked with white, and was once MiM's lover, she boasted, much to Jack's shock.

One girl had shining purple eyes, and was called Duvessa. The youngest girl was called Lilith, and she had an electric blue eye. The other was a warm shade of gold. "Pleased to meet you all," Jack said honestly. The girls all seemed to be around 14 to 18 years old, which was about his age. He felt natural around them, knowing that they were also forever teens. Kiera returned, having just requested a song called _Under Your Spell. _She claimed that it was a good starter song, but Jack really didn't want to dance and make of fool of himself.

The song started, and Kiera led him to the dance floor. She began moving to the beat, and he started tapping his foot. In the middle of the song, a slower beat started, and the Wraiths pushed Nyx onto the dance floor, laughing. She made a face at them, and took Jack's hands. His heart skipped a beat at having her in such close proximity, and when she put his hands around his neck, he almost had a heart attack. Even though the song wasn't meant to be a slow song, Nyx didn't think it weird. She placed Jack's hands on her waist, and they swayed to the music, Jack blushing fiercely. Slowly, he began to loosen up, and when the beat picked up again, he grew bolder, twirling her. Nyx pulled away, and shook her hips. Jack followed her lead, and soon she was collapsing in a fit of laughter. Tenderness struck Jack as the song ended, and he helped her up. Nyx kissed his cheek lightly, and Jack immediately started stammering. Smirking, Nyx tossed her hair back and sat down on a nearby chair.

_What just happened? _Jack wondered.

However, their tranquility did not last long. A nasty-looking Fey stalked in, staring at the twelve Wraiths and Nyx. "Wraiths. Nyx." He said shortly.

"Derrick. What do you want?" Nyx's tone was hostile.

Sneering, Derrick pointed at Jack. "The Unseelie Court has Seen what he will bring. They are asking for his immediate exile from the Fey world."

Nyx scowled. "He is not bound to the Fey. He is under no obligation to obey the Courts."

"He is in Fey territory." Derrick retorted.

"Have you not heard about the notice sent out by the Seelie Court? This club is neutral territory now. Anyhow, the spirit is under my protection. Tell the Unseelie Court, and stay out of our business."

"The Unseelie Court will not be pleased." Derrick warned.

Nyx scoffed. "What can they do to me? Besides, the Court Seers are fallible. It may not come to pass." Derrick snorted, but left. All was quiet for another moment, then the music started up again.

Jack was confused. "What was that about?"

Kiera hesitated, looking to her sisters. They nodded encouragingly. "The Unseelie Court has Seers, and sometimes they See into the future, usually near future. Mostly skirmishes. They wanted your brain washed and you would be back with the Guardians, without any knowledge of the Fey. It's not exactly painful, but you might lose a couple of other memories. It usually ends up with that person either dead or outcasted."

Shaken, Jack reminded himself to thank Nyx later. "Why did she say I'm under her protection?"

"Nyx is starting to have a soft spot for you, I reckon," Said Duvessa knowledgably. A chorus of 'Ai's rose up around her. "The lass also really dislikes Derrick, after he tried to kiss Tamas. He left with teeth missing." The Irish girl reminisced with a grin.

"Oh." A small bit of disappointment snaked its way through Jack's thoughts, and he brushed it away quickly.

"Ah, don' worry, Frosty. It'll happen." Letha laughed as Jack spluttered.

No one noticed topaz eyes glare from a dark corner of the room.

No one but Nyx.


	7. Chapter 7

Night Shade

** Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the OC. So sorry for the delay!**

Chapter Seven

Nyx glided over to where Pitch waited. "Uncle." She greeted pleasantly. It was always a delight to see her mentor and father figure, but she was confused as to why he was here again. Usually he only visited once a year. _Must be Frosty,_ she mused.

"Nyx." He replied cordially, pulling out a chair for her to sit. As they both ordered drinks, Pitch said nonchalantly: "I do hope you haven't forgotten your place in my mission, my dear niece."

Her jaw dropped. "_That's _why you're here? Please, Uncle, don't insult me. He won't know what hit him!"

His jaw clenched. "You two looked chummy earlier." He defended.

Nyx laughed, and Pitch almost shivered. It was exactly like his. "If I managed to fool you, Uncle, he ought to be head over heels in love with me by now. Of course, a subtle Attraction Potion didn't hurt." She smirked, taking a sip of her white Russian.

He smirked right back at her, tinged with pride. "That's my girl."

They discussed her sisters, the Guardians, and the plan some more, and Pitch even offered to set her up with some of his fey allies. _He's in a really good mood tonight, _Nyx thought. She didn't complain, however. Her uncle deserved to have some happiness, if not bundles of it. He'd had a hard life, after all. Just before he was chosen by Manny, he had gotten married to a beautiful woman, who was the envy of all the other women in the land. But with his newfound immortality and duties, he began to look slightly different, and he was never there in the mornings, always delivering dreams to children who believed. His wife, Adriana, began to suspect he was having an affair, and the marriage ended explosively. Both of them were hot-headed, and both were stubborn. Pitch regretted ever accepting the Moon's 'gift'. (Back then, Manny had asked.)

Before the divorce, Pitch had been delivering nightmares and good dreams, but he turned bitter, bitter at Manny and all the children. He began to dish out nightmares, even to undeserving little souls, and so the Dark Ages began.

Nyx wasn't proud of her Uncle's past, but she knew that most people would have done the same. Who was she to judge? Besides, Pitch had never shown her that side, and was always like the father she always wanted.

She jolted back into reality when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Swiveling in her seat, she saw Jack, who was trying hard to keep his blush under control. "Hey," he said to her awkwardly.

_Time to lay on the charm. _"Hey." She smiled at him.

Blushing furiously now, Jack asked: "Who was that?" He pointed at Pitch's retreating back.

Knowing that Pitch must have cast a glamour, she replied: "Oh, just an old friend. I haven't seen him in decades, and I saw him in the club! I'm so happy I caught him, he's going on a trip to the Carribean Islands for vacation."

Jack smiled back. "I'm glad you got to see him again. So, uh, I was kinda thirsty, and I didn't really trust the girls to not get me drunk. Could you help me?" He asked shyly.

Nyx laughed. "Of course, Jack. I wouldn't trust Duvessa either." They walked over to the bar. "Raymond!" She called, waving the bartender over. "A white Russian for me and a mint julep for my friend. Easy on the alcohol, he's a lightweight." A round of laughter rang from around the bar.

"I can hold my alcohol!" He burst out, flustered and desperate to prove himself to the fey.

Nyx smiled at him, making sure to seem only a little bit condescending. "Have you ever had alcohol before, Jack?"

He flushed even redder. "No, except for North's vodka, which was nasty." Another round of laughter burst forth, and a handsome fey with pointed ears took a seat next to Jack.

The fey put out a hand. "I'm Andre, pleased to meet you."

"Don't shake it, Jack." Nyx warned. "He's an Incubi." Jack withdrew his hand, and instead smiled at Andre.

"I'm Jack. Nice to meet you."

Andre pouted at Nyx. "Do you have to ruin my fun?"

She smirked back at him. "Jerk. You know non-fey are fragile. The Succubi are alright, or go flirt with Duvessa. I know she's sweet on you." Nyx winked at him, and the Incubi blushed, excusing himself.

"What was that about?" Jack asked, confused. He took a sip of the mint julep, which the bartender had dutifully made alcohol-free.

Nyx rolled her eyes. "Incubi like Andre are addictive to mortals, as well as once-mortals like you, Jack. Through touch, the mortals hang on to Incubi and wilt if the Incubi leave. Succubi are the same, only female. Once-mortals fare slightly better. After Andre was done with you, you would've at least been able to remain mobile. The mortals can't even move much, they're practically dead."

Jack shuddered. "Thanks for the heads-up."

Nyx finished her glass in one gulp. The bartender, Raymond, started mixing her another. "Can I have the mint julep with alcohol this time?" Jack asked Raymond.

"Sure thing, Jack." Raymond returned a few moments later with the drink. It was slightly darker than his previous one, most likely due to the alcohol. He sipped it, and found it to his tastes.

Andre returned, this time with Duvessa. "Jackie!" Andre slapped him on the back. "I'd like to challenge you to a drinking game!"

Jack coughed, and smiled weakly at Andre. "Sure."

Nyx jumped in too. "Someone starts the game, in this case Andre, and says something that he has done. If you have never done it before, you have to drink a shot of whisky. If you have, you don't drink. It goes in a circle until someone falls over."

Jack nodded, going over the rules again in his mind. "Got it."

Raymond placed a tray in front of the four of them. It was full of shot glasses with whisky. Andre began. "I have…"

_30 minutes later…_

Nyx was on her 5th round of whisky, Duvessa on her 6th, and Jack on his 15th. Andre hadn't even taken a sip of the whisky.

It was Jack's turn. "I have ruined Easter!" He said happily. To his surprise, only Duvessa did not drink. "How?" Jack's words were starting to slur.

She smirked. "We had a fling once. Remind me to never again go out with an Autralian Rabbit."

Andre slammed his glass down. "Finally I get to drink!" He exclaimed.

_Five drinks later…_

Nyx was smirking. Even with all the alcohol in her, she was still perfectly sober. Duvessa was tipsy, Jack was definitely drunk, and Andre had barely drunk. They had stopped the game four drinks ago, ending on Andre's turn.

Suddenly, Jack got up from his stool. Swaying a bit, Andre tried to steady him, but Jack pushed his hand away. "I can stand." He slurred. He fell onto one knee in front of Nyx. "Nyx, I…" Before he could finish his sentence, Jack fell asleep, right on top of Nyx's shoes. Surprised, Nyx bent to help him up.

"Duvessa, Andre, I'd love to stay but I gotta get this guy back to his little place. See ya soon!" Disappointed frowns appeared on her sisters' faces, but they understood.

Yanking a snow globe she had stolen from North out of her cloak, she shook it. "North Pole, 7 miles east of Santa." The portal opened, and she dragged Jack through.

_**I'm back! By the way, the guilt chapter is next. You'll understand why Pitch was so happy, and we better hope Nyx has something for Jack's hangover!**_

_**Ametheyst Rose**_


End file.
